Sentimientos Finales
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Buffy y Spike... y los ultimos momentos de la pareja antes del final de la Boca del Infierno. ¿Qué sentimientos tuvieron estos dos amantes antes del fin? ¿Qué cosas desearon decirse y no pudieron? ¿Cuánto quedó truncado cuando la muerte llegó?


**"SENTIMIENTOS FINALES"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**Titulo: **_"Sentimientos Finales"_

**Autor: **Federico Hernán Bravo

**Resumen: **Buffy y Spike… El Vampiro y la Cazadora… un amor que trascendió todas las fronteras; una relación tortuosa y angustiante, romántica y salvaje… Enfrentados, luego de la ultima batalla contra El Primero a un forzoso final. ¿Qué sentimientos tuvieron estos dos amantes antes del fin? ¿Qué cosas desearon decirse y no pudieron? ¿Cuánto quedo truncado cuando la muerte bajó su manto entre ambos, separándoles? He aquí una pequeña visión de un momento fugaz… pero eterno.

**Tiempo: **7 temporada de Buffy

**Genero: **Tragedia / Romance

**Pairing: **Spuffy

**Rating: **Apto todo publico.

**Nota del autor: **Si leen atentamente, "Sentimientos Finales" suena mas, por momentos, a Prologo de una historia mas que a otra cosa. Por más que retrate de alguna manera los momentos finales de Spike y su "despedida" de Buffy, algo hay en la historia que le dice al lector avispado que no es en realidad para nada un final, sino el comienzo de algo… Bien, contar como nació este fic merecería una historia aparte, pero resumiéndolo, esto que van a leer iba a ser justamente el Prologo de otra historia que se cayó al inicio del primer capitulo. Cuando la musa encargada de la historia murió, solo me quedó, guardado, archivado y solitario, este Prologo, el cual, hoy en día, después de una cuidadosa relectura, me di perfecta cuenta de que es asombrosamente una mini historia en si. Tiene un comienzo y un final. Claro que tuve que retocarla un poco para que quedara de esta forma, para que realmente se pudiera leer como tal, pero el cien por cien del relato sigue intacto en su más puro origen.

Ojala les guste, tanto como a mí, je, je.

* * *

><p>La cueva se derrumbaba a su alrededor.<p>

Grandes pedazos de roca, algunas del tamaño de un hombre, caían con estrépito a escasos centímetros nada más de donde estaba parado.

Sobre su pecho, el Amuleto brillaba con la fuerza de un pequeño sol, largando rayos potentes que se disparaban hacia todos lados… que se enroscaban en él, en su carne no-muerta, en su piel preternatural; quemando, quemando… de adentro hacia fuera.

Dolor…

…Ahora, después de cientos de años, Spike sabía lo que era el dolor…

-Puedo sentirlo, Buffy – logra articular el rubio vampiro, mientras la energía del Amuleto surgía de su interior – Mi alma, en verdad esta allí… y apesta un poco.

La Cazadora lo observa, impotente, inútil, agotada. Ya nadie queda en la caverna. Solo ellos dos, unidos de alguna forma en el próximo fatal desenlace… Unidos por una tortuosa relación, por odios, amores y rencores… por algo fuerte, fuerte que finalmente, llega a la cumbre de su existir.

-Vete – balbucea Spike, mientras grandes columnas de rocas se estrellaban en pedazos a escasos centímetros de donde estaban - ¡Vete! – grita, mientras la luz dorada abrasaba ya sus entrañas, penetraba hasta sus huesos y llegaba, incluso, hasta lo mas recóndito de su ser.

La Cazadora protesta, se revuelve, se niega a irse… se niega a abandonarlo. Resiste, resiste y resiste. De pie, delante de él, rodeada del mismo pandemonio que se abatía sobre los dos. La Cazadora se niega a irse, a dejarlo… insiste, vanamente. Algunas lágrimas surgen de sus bellos ojos verdes. Trata de contenerlas, pero no puede… no pude.

No puede combatir con el sentimiento de pérdida, con el dolor de saberlo perdido. No, no lo acepta. ¡No lo acepta!

-Tengo… que… quedarme, nena – el vampiro logra articular nuevas palabras. El dolor ahora era atroz, terriblemente atroz. El fuego de la redención lamía sus entrañas, calcinaba sus células…. Lo carbonizaba rápidamente – Alguien… tiene que limpiar este desastre – dice e increíblemente, logra esbozar una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa… solo para ella.

Una sonrisa… en mitad de un mar de dolor infinito e inmisericorde.

Una sonrisa sola.

-¡Por favor, William! Por favor… ¡Ven conmigo! – palabras dulces, desesperadas… palabras llenas de angustia, melancolía, tristeza y desesperación. La Cazadora se sentía morir, mientras el vampiro se negaba tozudamente a huir de allí, a escapar… junto con ella.

-Es en serio, tengo que… hacer esto. ¡Vete!

La mira a los ojos, directamente a los ojos, al decirle esto. Ella lo comprende entonces, lo entiende al final. Él ha encontrado lo que tanto ansiaba, lo que al parecer, buscaba desde hacia muchísimos años.

Un propósito.

Un fin.

Una razón de haber existido en el reino de las tinieblas tantos años.

**Redención**.

El fuego de la redención es su cumbre. Su premio y su castigo… es lo que realmente desea, a pesar de todo.

Buffy esboza una sonrisa triste. Las lágrimas salen de sus verdes ojos. Toma, entonces lentamente la mano de su vampiro, enlazando sus dedos con los de ella. Y se miran…

Se miran directo a los ojos.

A los dos pozos del alma.

A sus corazones.

-Te amo- sentencia ella.

Él se estremece. Siente su ser inflamado y esta vez no por la energía feroz del Amuleto, no. Es por un motivo diferente.

¡Cuantas veces luchó por oír aquello! ¡Cuantas batallas entre los dos, personales y únicas, se debieron librar para al fin poderla oír decírselo!

"Te amo", repite en su dolorida cabeza la voz de la Cazadora, la voz de Buffy y su forma sincera y sencilla de decírselo.

"Te amo".

El dolor de comprender que es cierto de alguna manera opaca el del fuego redimidor. Ya es tarde, tarde para enmendar tantas cosas… ¡Y Spike sabe que hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirle! Tantos sufrimientos que quisiera enmendar, tantas maravillas que quisiera compartir con ella… junto a ella y sobre todo, para ella…

Pero ya es tarde.

-Vete… Buffy, por el amor de Dios – le dice él, le suplica. Un esfuerzo titánico de su parte tratando de contener el dolor para poder hablar, para poder dirigirle sus últimas palabras. No quiere que ella muera allí junto a él… no quiere que ella le vea morir allí.

¡No quiere que ella le vea morir!

Jamás podría perdonárselo. Nunca. No quería dejarle esa ultima imagen de si mismo, no.

Otra columna de roca se derrumba cerca de la pareja. La Cazadora y el vampiro se separan… sin desearlo ella y esperando que escape pronto de allí él.

La fuerza del temblor era terrible ahora. Como un vientre materno antes de parir, la caverna se desmoronaba desde sus cimientos, se desquebrajaba, poco a poco, velozmente.

Ella comienza a alejarse, pero antes de huir, de escapar a la bendita superficie y a la luz del sol, se vuelve para mirarle.

Un instante de reconocimiento entre ambos amantes. Fugaz pero eterno. Una semi sonrisa triste en rostros transidos por el dolor y la angustia y por sobre todas las cosas, el amor.

El amor más puro.

-Te amo – repite ella y sale de la caverna, sintiendo que si vuelve a mirar hacia sus espaldas, a verle de nuevo, se quedara allí, perecerá con él.

-Oh, Buffy… - un murmullo ya, en una garganta monstruosamente seca.

El vampiro cierra los ojos, pero los vuelve abrir casi al instante. Ahora entiende que el final ya esta allí y por sobre todas las cosas, quiere enfrentarlo a su manera…

-Quiero ver… como termina.

El techo de la cueva estaba dejando de existir, prácticamente. El sol penetraba en el antiguo recinto del Mal, rasgando las tinieblas, destruyendo todo vestigio de lo perverso y blasfemo… dando de lleno en el vampiro.

Spike ríe, ya solo en medio de los espasmos finales del derrumbe. Ríe al saber que le ha dado una tremenda patada en el trasero al Primer Mal. Y si tuviera a aquel maldito entre los malditos enfrente, se le reiría incluso en la cara misma… si tuviera cara, claro.

Luego, sucede. El momento ultimo y fatal llega… el desenlace, la conclusión, el acto ultimo de sacrificio y redención.

Spike lo siente y lo único que realmente llega a lamentar en esos, los momentos finales, es no haberle podido decir a Buffy que también la amaba con pasión, con locura. Que hubiera querido poder haber sido un mejor hombre para ella, que le hubiera gustado cuidarla para siempre… que si le hubieran dado realmente a elegir como quería terminar su existencia, hubiera sido a su lado, yaciendo a su lado, abrazado a ella.

Sonríe.

Es su sonrisa final.

Y antes de que fuera totalmente demasiado tarde, logra decirlo:

-Yo también te amo.

La figura completa del vampiro se vaporiza. El Amuleto cae al suelo, brillando todavía mientras que, con un espasmo último y final, agonizante, la Boca del Infierno se cierra… para siempre.

**FIN **


End file.
